Displaying a manufactured necktie and shirt together is a common practice for retailers. Retailers are requesting different available and low cost methods for packaging and displaying this combination. Most shirts have packaging inside the shirt provided by manufacturers for display compromised of rigid cardboard or plastic collar supports, collar bands, collar butterfly, shirt boards, collar stays, and other packaging. These items keep the shirt rigid for better display of the shirt in a retail operation. In addition to the shirt display, the necktie placed in the same packaging with the shirt requires a method to hold the necktie in place with the shirt to keep the necktie properly aligned.
An existing solution to this problem is to add materials to the packaging process to display the shirt and tie combination. The present invention provides needed improvements in this field by utilizing a v-shaped (or u-shaped) collar support and adding minimal packaging materials to create the appearance of a knotted tie.